


Acclimating

by shards_of_divinity



Series: Interwoven [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shards_of_divinity/pseuds/shards_of_divinity
Summary: “You seem to like that spot...any particular reason?”There’s a few beats of silence before Venom replies. 'Your pulse signals that you are alive, that we are alive. It’s strongest here. We have felt this beat extinguish, Eddie.'Eddie’s breath hitches as tendrils rise through his skin to grab onto his fingers and hold them still over his heart.'We never want to feel that again.'





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshots of Venom and Eddie discovering who they are together. A prequel to my other story 'Indulge'.

Eddie’s safe now. He’s not falling through the air, no heat and fumes choking the breath out of his lungs before his body slams into the water. He’s in a hospital room, shaking and still damp and aching from his ordeal.

 

Their ordeal.

 

But Venom is gone now. Eddie is alone. So fucking alone. He tried yelling across the water, screaming in his own head; calling Venom a damn parasite and equally cursing him for sacrificing himself and begging for him to just say something, anything at all.

 

Anne is sitting with him now and Dan has been in and out of the room sporadically to check on them both when he can. Eddie is both full of restless energy and exhaustion and is just staring blankly at the tray at his bed, wishing that his brain would just shut off.

 

“I know eating is the very last thing you want to do but if you can, please try.”

 

Anne has bags under her eyes and she’s got a blanket around her shoulders where she is curled up in the ugly green, faux-leather chair next to his bed. Her voice shakes Eddie from his thoughts, if only for a short time. She is only person who could possibly understand how he feels right now . But she didn’t see someone she cared for be incinerated and Venom mentioned she was an acceptable host.

 

_“...but not like you, Eddie. We have a perfect match…”_

 

Eddie swallows hard, taking a long drink of water before pulling the tray-laden table closer to him. At some point between having his vitals taken and getting situated in his room, food was ordered. He pulls the plastic lid and freezes at the sight. The pile of hash browns sitting next to the runny eggs aren’t quite the same, but they’re close enough to tater tots to make his throat tighten up and eyes sting.

 

The lid clatters to the table and the sound of his heart monitor going haywire fills the room.

 

“Eddie, wha--”

 

“I can’t...I’m sorry. I’m okay, Annie. I promise.” He can barely form the words and his voice sounds like it was dragged through fire to leave his throat..

 

It feels like the room is caving in on him and everything is too loud and too quiet all at once.

 

“I’m a mess. A f-fucking mess. I’m sorry.” Eddie knows he doesn’t make sense but what about the last day makes sense?

 

The frantic beeping brings Dan back into the room and he slows as he comes closer, a plastic cup of water in one hand and another container with medication in another.

 

“Eddie, I believe you are having a panic attack. For right now, I have something for you to take to help alleviate the worst of it.”

 

“You were ready, huh?” Eddie’s laugh sounds strained, but Dan just nods. His voice is kind but firm, and it helps Eddie focus. He blinks hard to clear his eyes and forces his hand up to take the pills and gulp down the water like he didn’t just inhale what felt like the entire harbor when Venom was torn from him.

 

They weren’t even together that long. It’s irrational to even feel this upset over an alien that literally forced their way inside of him and utterly flipped his world upside down.

 

But Venom changed their mind because of him. They turned their back on their mission, Venom’s one singular, purpose for _him._

 

Fighting Riot and Drake they were nearly in sync. The rush of power and how right it had felt to reach back out to Venom when Riot tore them apart from each other. Even during that battle, Eddie had felt Venom’s exhilaration at having found true symbosis.

Venom _died_ to save him.

 

His head and body feel so empty now. He never knew how alone he truly was until that void he didn’t know he even had was filled.

 

Eddie scrubs his hand over his face, picking up a fork with the other. The eggs are runny but at least there’s cheese on them. He chews slowly, trying ignore how Dan and Annie watch him. There’s a little butter on the toast and he tries to ignore the tremor in his hands as he spreads a packet of strawberry jam over it.  Eddie chews slowly and he manages half a slice before pushing the plate away.

 

“Venom really liked tater tots. Maybe they’d like these? They’re basically the same, just not a fun shape.”

 

He’s rambling, and there’s a terrible silence in the room but he can’t stop.

 

“Annie, I bet Venom drove you nuts constantly going on about being hungry. I can still hear them now.”

 

“Eddie, I don’t know what to say other than I’m sorry,” Anne murmurs and Eddie takes both of them in. Dan looks almost as tired as Anne does; his arm around her shoulders to support her when she moved to stand near him when the heart monitor went crazy. He feels a pang in his chest at the sight and looks back down at his plate.

 

“Yeah, kinda isn’t a Hallmark card for this type of situation,” he snarks before flinching at how harsh he sounds. “Jesus, I’m sorry. Thank you, Annie. I don’t know what to say either…” Eddie sighs, and looks back at his plate, trying to squash down the irrational hope that if he eats more that might wake Venom up and bring him back to the surface.

 

“I think it’s wise to keep you here for overnight at least for observation and then see how your test results come back. Last time we were here you weren’t in the best place, Eddie,” Dan says.

 

That’s the last thing Eddie wants to do is stay here but his apartment is probably under heavy surveillance, crawling with officers and maybe even FBI agents. He knows someone must have seen him during the car chase and recorded it, or at the very least terrified neighbors heard the commotion and reported it. Treece and Drake’s other goons weren’t exactly subtle when trying to capture them.

 

“Alright,” he nods, absently scraping the now cold potatoes around on his plate into two separate piles, closing his eyes and smiling sadly at the thought.

 

“Never got to make those piles, did ya, buddy.”

 

“What?”

 

The utterly confused look on Dan’s face almost brings a smile to Eddie’s face, and he takes another bite then just shrugs. “Who even knows anymore. There’s...a lot to process right now.”

 

Eddies ignores the two of them speaking softly to each other before Anne makes her way to the bed to gently squeeze his shoulder. “It’s early and I’m just going to head back home. Try to get some rest if you can, okay?”

 

There’s a quiet moment while they share a look and Eddie offers her the best smile he can. He watches Anne gift him a tired one in return before turning away to take Dan’s hand. They walk towards the door together to have a moment to speak alone and all of the commotion of the last few days rushes to him at once. He slides further down on the bed, taking care with how sore he feels and tries his best to find a comfortable position.

 

“Try to get some rest if you can. The medications should help. I’ll be here for awhile longer tonight.”

 

All Eddie can manage is a nod before he turns away to lie on his side. He pulls the blanket up over him and tries to make himself comfortable.

 

It’s been a long night.

 

**…..**

 

Something shakes Eddie awake.

 

There’s light coming in behind the heavy window curtain, and nothing but the soft beep of his monitors in the room. The nurse that originally accompanied Dan changed shifts with another a couple of hours ago and they both checked on him briefly before he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

He pulls the two blankets up higher and rolls onto his side. Despite the temperature controls in his room being turned up and extra blankets and pillows Eddie can’t get warm enough.

 

When he and Venom were connected, he ran hot. So hot he was almost constantly sweating. It was uncomfortable but he’d prefer that to chill that has settled into his bones.

 

The room seems too dark. All of his senses seem so dull. When they broke into the Daily Globe the night sky appeared brighter and everything else so much sharper, Venom enhancing his senses even then with their thin and chaotic connection.

 

Eddie rolls out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom. After using the toilet he turns to the sink and gets a good look at his haggard face. There’s a livid bruise on his cheekbone that looks worse than it feels, and light scratches on his jaw covered by bandages. More bruises are hidden under his patient gown but he could have come out much worse. Shaky hands pull the hospital gown up and Eddie gasps at the sight of his spotless torso. There’s nothing left showing the fatal wound Riot left and Venom’s healing didn’t leave even a scar to remember their battle by.

 

He almost wishes something was there and he wishes Venom’s face was gazing at him instead of his own reflection in the mirror.

 

Eddie stands there until his feet and knees begin to ache from the hard linoleum and the water from the tap runs cold. He washes his hands and splashes some on his face before turning off the light.

 

A cart rolls by his room, and hushed voices pass by. A hospital is never fully quiet or fully at peace and Eddie wants to get the hell out. He settles for curling himself into the recliner next to the bed and flipping through the channels. The news shows shots of the bay and launching pad, the ruin at the Life Foundation building on full display. Eddie watches the footage hungrily but there is no report of an unidentified black sludge found in the water or surrounding wreckage.

 

“You’re gone,” Eddie whispers resolutely. He grips the remote hard enough that his knuckles turn white. “Riot and Drake were destroyed and you saved me. You’re gone.”

 

He hunches further into the chair, settling for staring at the screen to distract from the tightness in his throat and tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

 

**….**

 

Hours later Eddie coughs himself awake, the overpowering smell of cleaning products and a sterile hospital making him gag.  He's still in the recliner, the door is open and every sound beyond it is somehow too much. He feels stiff from falling asleep in an unnatural position all night. Food carts rumbling down the hallways to deliver lunch, and various staff and patients moving past his room seem like they’re clanging and stomping right through his head.

 

“Did I completely miss someone coming by to clean my room?” he asks, blinking at the overly bright overhead lights. Eddie curls forward and rests his head on his folded arms, wincing as he looks at Dan and Annie watching him.

 

“Not yet. I think later on someone will stop by… are you alright?”

 

“Dunno, just… Everything feels like too much.”

 

Dan steps closer. “Are you having sensitivity to light, sound or other stimuli?”

 

Eddie hesitates, knowing that his answer might keep him in the hospital longer. “No, I’m alright but maybe someone did come by while I was out of it. Used industrial-strength hospital bleach or something, gotta keep this place clean, right?”

 

Annie’s eyes narrow but Eddie keeps a straight face. He can almost hear Venom berating him for his response in his head and his lips quirk slightly remembering them playing with their taxi’s power windows and the conversation that had come right after.

 

Dan gives Eddie a confused but sincere smile and Eddie returns it, realizing not for the first time he owes so much to Dan from the past day.

 

“I'm grateful for your help, Dan. Seriously. You don’t have to do any of this for me; I’m just a random fuck-up who happens to be your girlfriend’s ex-fiance. No matter what, I really appreciate your help.” It doesn’t hurt to admit this and accept help from Dan and Eddie is truly grateful. Dan reaches out and they clasp hands firmly.

 

“I’m glad I can help you, Eddie. You’ve gone through a lot and despite everything you do matter to Anne, and I want to help you as well. You might’ve slept badly but you look much better. If your results come back fairly well, you’ll be able to get out of here and hopefully to a more comfortable place with less stimuli.”

 

Everything that seemed too loud earlier had faded to a hum in the backround but now Eddie’s stomach rumbles loudly.

 

“Yeah, hopefully,” he mumbles, scrubbing a hand through his messy hair. “Maybe I can order something though? I feel like I'm starving.”

 

Dan laughs and hands him a menu. “Your appetite coming back is a good sign. You slept pretty late, and it’s already afternoon.”

 

It doesn't feel like that much time has passed but that realization pushes Eddie into getting up to try to be productive. He is freshly showered by the time his order comes in. Lunch is a burger and fries, with a small salad on the side and a chocolate chip brownie. He grabs the burger and bites into the surprisingly juicy meat eagerly, ignoring the heat as it threatens to burn his tongue.

 

“You must be feeling better…” Anne says, as she looks up from the folder she was reading from in the recliner next to his bed.

 

“Mmmph,” Eddie replies as he takes large bites of the meat, his mouth watering as the savory taste bursts on his tongue. It’s not enough and he almost wants to ask for another. He grabs a handful of fries and dips them in ketchup before shoving them into his mouth.

 

He can feel the weight of Anne’s shocked stare, and forces himself to stop when she clears her throat. “Jesus,” he gasps, guzzling the glass of water and offering her a crooked smile. “I guess I’m hungry?”

 

Anne rolls her eyes. “So it seems, and for hospital food too. You never got this excited for my cooking,” she teases, and Eddie looks away from the first genuine smile he’s gotten from her in months.

 

“I guess living through a near-death experience will do that to a guy,” he says before making quick work of the rest of the burger and fries. He eyes the salad with its pitiful smattering of dressing before pulling the brownie from it’s wax paper. He sighs at the chocolate and Anne is in his space now offering him the much larger brownie from the deli.

 

“You need this more than I do,” she says, shrugging into a jacket and picking up her bag. “I’ve got to head out for a late meeting.”

 

Eddie pulls the brownie closer and fights to give Anne a proper goodbye even though all he wants is more chocolate.

 

And potatoes.

 

His heart is pounding in his chest and Eddie can’t help the burst of excitement and hope he feels. These cravings.

 

‘Am I going crazy? Or…’

 

“Eddie?”

 

He jerks out of his thoughts and nods. “Y-yeah. Thanks for sitting with me, Annie. I know you’re busy and we’re, well, this.” He shrugs and offers a smile.

 

“You helped save the world; I can find a bit of time to sit with you,” she replies with a smirk before sobering and giving him a long look. “Please make sure to take care of yourself and not do too much. Even eating just now... “

 

“It’s okay! I think my system is coming back online, ya know? Trauma starting to fade away? I have to take care of myself; don’t have a parasite here to instantly heal my body anymore.”

 

His hands start to tremble and he hides them under the tray and his blanket hoping Annie didn’t notice. When he looks back, her eyes are full of sympathy and there is a moment of awkward silence.

 

The familiar scent of her hair conditioner and perfume taste cloyingly sweet on his tongue when Anne steps closer to hug him briefly. It’s so heavy to his senses and hope continues to build in his chest. He’s glad she can’t see his expression and struggles to fix it before she pulls away.

 

“Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

“Yeah, thanks again.”

Eddie watches her as she nods and leaves the room, closing the door softly behind her.

 

“Venom?” he calls out to the empty room. There’s something strange building inside of him and he feels both hot and cold at the same time, a light sheen of sweat building over his skin. He feels almost nauseous and despite eating his stomach feels empty. His hands are still shaking and they won’t stop.

 

It’s almost like the beginning and Eddie feels out of control.

 

He pulls shaking hands up in front of his face, his ring catching on the afternoon sunlight.

 

“Tell me I’m not going crazy,” he whispers, begging for something. Hoping that there is a chance.

 

There’s long agonizing minutes of waiting until his fingers involuntarily clench and then a pool of shimmering black is forming in the palm of his right hand.

 

The sound that leaves Eddie’s throat is inhuman. “ _Venom_ ,” he breathes like a prayer. He cups his hands together and tears spill unchecked down his cheeks. Venom pulses twice before slowly reaching out to touch the edge of his jaw.

 

**_Weak. Still here._ **

 

“Oh. Oh my God!” Eddie cups his free hand over Venom slowly before brushing his fingers along the tendril that’s now damp with his tears. “When? How? _Jesus_ …

 

 **_Nearly burned away. Tired, Eddie._ ** That's all they manage to say before curling in on themselves and then sinking into his skin.

 

“Don’t go,” Eddie chokes, but stops when he can feel Venom slowly travel up through his arm to settle in a spot over his beating heart.

 

**_Here. Tired._ **

 

“Get it together, Brock,” he grumbles, elated but so worried Venom has only made a brief appearance to only slip away from him again. “Tell me, buddy. Tell me what to do to help you.”

 

**_Hungry._ **

 

Eddie peels the plastic from Anne’s brownie and nearly inhales it. He can feel Venom pulsing in time with his heartbeat as he finishes it and feels slightly more energized.

 

 **_Chemicals like those help_ **.

 

“You’re already sounding better,” he laughs, scrubbing at his still damp face. “Fuck, I missed you,” he blurts.

 

Venom doesn’t respond with words but the feeling of warmth they send through their strengthening link goes beyond simple speech.

 

Eddie reaches around him to grab the bed remote to order food again. Lunch was just delivered but maybe he could call in an order from the cafe on the main floor. Anything else he could get his hands on to eat because Venom’s hunger is making him feel ravenous.

 

He orders a grilled chicken bacon sandwich with more fries and feels something like approval thrum through his body.

 **_Tater tots_ ** **,** Venom murmurs and Eddie flexes his arm as strands of black rise to the surface of his skin. Eddie smiles and slumps down into the pillows, suddenly feeling all of the stress of the last few days looming over him.

 

“Didn’t see those on the menu,” Eddie closes his eyes and feels Venom move to slide tendrils between his fingers to squeeze tightly. The gesture surprises a smile on Eddie’s face and he shifts to rest his captured hand on his chest with a long sigh.

 

“‘M glad you’re back,” Eddie sighs as his eyes begin to drift closed. He just wants a short nap. It’ll take around an hour or so for the food to arrive and they can rest until then.

 

His head finally doesn’t feel as empty anymore.

 

\---

 

“Hey Eddie, you already look a lot better!” Dan says with a sincere smile. “I’ve got your results back,” and he hands Eddie a copy of paperwork with the tests’ findings. “Your vitals are much better than the last time I gave you testing. There is no sign of the damage done by the symbiote and your heart and other organs frankly look better than a person your age would have as a baseline!”

 

Eddie stops himself from bristling at Dan’s words, and feels Venom react faintly in kind. “Yeah, I think that organ consuming thing was a bit misunderstanding. Once Venom and I got back together before the fight with Riot I learned he could fix the damage and he didn’t mean to cause it.”

 

Dan stares at him for a moment but recovers quickly. “From what Anne told me, it seems like you were able to reconcile what happened. Again, Eddie, this is all insane but I’m sorry you lost it--”

 

“Venom.”

 

“---Venom, and I can tell you had a connection no matter how brief. I caught some of the news reports when I had lunch but didn’t see much other than Drake’s body not being found and police trying to figure out if the symbiote and you were connected to the whole thing.”

 

“Shit….and yeah. It hurts.” Eddie feels bad for lying to Dan, and he knows eventually their shared secret might come to light but for now he just wants to get out of the hospital, lay low and lick his proverbial wounds for both of them to fully recover.

 

“Annie couldn’t come by but she grabbed you a couple things so you could go home.” and Eddie accepts a grocery store bag with a change of sweatpants, socks and even cheap loafers to get him home instead of donning his ruined and still damp shoes.

 

His eyes sting a bit and Eddie feels guilt and gratitude at the same time for a tentative friendship blooming between his ex and her new partner. He holds the bag for awhile and feels Venom react to his conflicting feelings with a bit of concern and confusion.

 

“I sound like a broken record, man, but thank you both again.”

 

Dan shrugs but nods in return. “Hopefully the next time we meet you'll be much healthier and not dripping from taking a soak in a lobster tank,” he teases with a smirk.

 

That surprises a laugh out of Eddie, and he feels Venom’s soft amusement and desire for lobster or more food in general.

 

“I think we-- _I_ can handle that.”

 

 **_Subtle._ **Venom’s voice rumbles softly in his chest and Eddie has to bite back a too-wide grin at the familiar snark. He's just too relieved to feel bad about stumbling over his words right now.

 

Thankfully Dan doesn't question it and just nods. “I'll hold you to that, Eddie.”

 

Eddie settles back down on the bed and starts to change as Dan chuckles and turns to leave the room. There's so much excitement building under his skin and he's excited to leave this place and heal.

 

Together.

 

**….**

 

It takes a few days for them to both to gather more of their strength. There was just enough cash Eddie had tucked away to somewhat stock up his fridge with foods that seemed to give Venom more energy and he’s slept more than he has in months but Venom and their tentative bond has gotten stronger.

 

The fifth day since they left the hospital finds Eddie sitting on the rooftop of his apartment building, braving it to get some air from being inside the stuffy apartment. There’s a mostly obstructed view of the skyline but just enough moonlight shining through to make up for it.

 

For once, the neighborhood and it’s nightlife aren’t as busy as usual. Eddie is armed with an oversized blanket and a large thermos of hot chocolate and he can feel Venom moving lazily under his skin. It’s still a sensation that he’s getting used to but not as strange as it once was. Venom manifests a small head that rests on his shoulder just under the blanket before attempting for the first time since they were reunited to stretch out far enough to look into Eddie’s eyes.

 

They watch each other for a few long seconds before Eddie reaches out with a tentative hand to cup the back of Venom’s head. They both freeze for a moment before Venom settles back against his palm, staring at him.

 

**“You actually mourned us.”**

 

Eddie has to stop himself from letting out a snort of disbelief when he catches the look on Venom’s face. They truly look surprised and even a bit confused.

 

“Yeah, I know it might not make sense but you feel like a part of me now,” Eddie admits. “Even during that short time and you fucking _sacrificed yourself_ to save me. I thought you died right then, Venom. I felt completely empty and everything in my head was too loud.”

 

 **“You could have had your normal life back. As you said multiple times, to a human we are a parasite.”** Eddie watches as Venom curls in on themselves and Eddie gently squeezes them and shakes his head.

 

“I know what I said, we had some misunderstandings and I was terrified. You didn’t exactly help with the organ-eating thing…” Eddie trails off to look out at the skyline as a plane flickers in the distance. “But I am sorry for calling you that and I know better now, we both do.”

 

 **“‘Desperate times call for desperate measures’, Eddie.”** Venom grins when Eddie swats at him for the cliche phrase. **“We know boundaries now and as stated before, you are too good a match.”**

 

Eddie frowns and turns away when Venom’s head drifts to catch his gaze. “Still just your ride then?”

 

**“If so, none of this world would exist anymore. We admitted that you’re our perfect match, Eddie. You remember.”**

 

“What can I say? I need reassurance,” Eddie says with a crooked grin. “I can admit that with no shame.”

 

**“Idiot.”**

 

“Asshole.”

 

Venom hisses and invades Eddie’s space to bump their foreheads together before sinking back under his skin. Eddie shudders as he feels Venom twining through his nerves as they travel to their new resting space across his chest, and he reaches up to drum his fingers over his heartbeat. Curiosity bubbles up and Eddie decides to ask before he can change his mind.

 

“You seem to like that spot...any particular reason?”

 

There’s a few beats of silence before Venom replies. **_Your pulse signals that you are alive, that we are alive. It’s strongest here. We have felt this beat extinguish, Eddie._ **

 

Eddie’s breath hitches and tendrils rise through his skin to grab onto his fingers and hold them still over his heart.

 

**_We never want to feel that again._ **

 

“Shit,” Eddie breathes, just letting his head rest back on the chair to stare into the night and he squeezes Venom back. The idea that he could truly mean that much to anyone is so overwhelming that he's rendered speechless.

 

“It’s you and me now, huh,” he murmurs to fill the long silence, mind reeling at all of the potential possibilities that are as vast as the stars above them. They’re getting stronger every day and whatever he and his symbiote will become they will discover it together.

 

 **_We’re Venom, and we can do whatever we want,_ **they say, and Eddie smiles.

 

It’s as simple as that.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We can see your nightmares. Sometimes they’re stopped in time but this was very abrupt and you were difficult to wake.'
> 
> “Y-you really do that for me?” Eddie smiles a bit in awe and sadness. His fists clench and then Venom slowly covers them with their matter until they relax and tendrils slot between his fingers. 
> 
> 'We’ll always wake you, Eddie.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sprained my wrist and hand pretty badly and couldn't write but I am feeling a lot better now. Yay wrist brace! Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews last chapter and for being patient!

Eddie’s sitting cross-legged on a lumpy pile of quilts, Maria’s singing floating lazily over him as she piles up newspapers and sets them in front of her. The scarf wrapped around his neck is itchy but warm against the early fall chill that’s settled over the city. People are rushing by and ignoring them like always. 

 

“I’ve almost got enough change here for a bag of Hersey’s kisses for Venom and some of those sorry excuses for sandwiches in the deli. Do you want turkey, ham, or egg salad?”

 

Eddie laughs and leans back against the brick wall behind them. “I love myself too much to get egg salad and I love  _ you _ too much to allow you to get it. You know better, Maria.”

 

Maria gives him a toothy grin before standing to her feet and stretching, wisps of black curling around her wrists and stretching out towards Eddie when she reaches out to shove playfully at his shoulder. He holds out his arms and Venom moves easily from her to sink under his skin. Hunger immediately overtakes him and Maria sighs loudly with relief.

 

“Venom’s the best but if I hear them say “let’s eat them” the next time someone walks by I might just do it!” 

 

A small head with many teeth forms from Eddie’s shoulder and growls softly.  **“No one will miss one or two of them.”**

 

“Hush, you,” Eddie pulls his scarf up higher and laughs when Venom nibbles his fingers. “There’s a bag of chocolate coming your way soon and soggy bread for the rest of us.”

 

“There they are!”

 

Eddie jumps up and sees the crowd of people part for a moment to show Treece and three other men with weapons rushing towards them. He’s frozen in place until Venom forces his legs to move, knowing that they’re not currently strong enough to truly fight but they can get away. He grabs Maria’s hand and they try to push through throngs of people who start to rush by even faster until they blur into a solid wall blocking them from escaping. 

 

There’s a sharp blast from a sound cannon and Eddie is crumpling to his knees, Venom spiking out at random intervals from his skin as they both writhe in pain. Through tear-filled eyes he sees Maria try to block Treece from getting closer but she is easily overpowered and shoved down onto the ground next to him. A few seconds later Venom is expelled from Eddie’s body and he slumps over in exhaustion while Maria throws her body over the convulsing puddle they make on the pavement.

 

“That was easier than I thought, eh, Boss?” Treece grins over his shoulder and Carlton Drake himself walks forward with a smile. 

 

“Very easy. Subdue them and take them back to the lab immediately.” 

 

Maria is yanked to her feet, and Eddie slowly pushes himself off the ground only to be grabbed by Treece who wrenches his arms painfully behind his back. Drake scoops Venom from the ground into a small glass canister and taps at it as Venom tries to strike the glass. He laughs and turns away and Eddie yells as Drake moves through the crowd of people still surrounding them and disappears from sight.

 

Suddenly a bright blue light floods Eddie’s vision and they’re no longer in the middle of the city. His clothes have been replaced with the thin and scratchy scrubs and he’s crouched in the corner of a small, cold cell; hundreds of eyes staring through the glass at them while laughter rings in his ears. He turns and sees Maria slumped over against the glass, her face sweaty and pale as she watches him.

 

“It won’t be much longer now,” she wheezes and Eddie crawls towards her, reaching out to hold her hand. “So hungry and tired. ”

 

“We’ll get out somehow. It’ll be okay.” 

 

She scoff. “Cut the bullshit, Brock.” Her face softens at the stricken look on his face. “Don’t blame, V, okay? They’re only hungry and he and I are not as compatible like the two of you are.”

 

Eddie shifts, struggling to stand but he’s bruised and feels so weak. “Forgive him? W-what…?” He shudders as Venom pools over his skin, and they grow larger until they loom over Maria who is cowering with a resigned look on her face. He feels his consciousness dwindle as Venom’s rage, fear, and endless hunger overrides his dawning horror at what they’re about to do.

 

“Venom,  _ no _ !” 

 

There’s no hesitation before they snarl and lunge towards Maria; her scream echoing in their cold cell until that awful sound turns more piercing and makes pain shoot through his entire body. His yells of anguish and agony are drowned out and he hates all of the eyes watching him from beyond the glass. Drake laughs and turns away, and Venom slowly expands until they’re filling the cell, Eddie slowly sinking until he’s completely submerged in a pool of black and he’s suffocating...

 

**_Eddie! Wake up!_ **

 

He shoots up in bed, gasping and shaking as tears run down his face. He’s nearly encompassed by Venom except for his head and Eddie lets out a choked cry as thunder rattles the windows and lightning flashes into their room.

 

“Shit!” He covers his ears, the sound too similar to the cannons in his dream and he trembles. He takes in harsh breathes, the feeling of drowning still lingering despite being awake.

 

The dingy apartment that Eddie can sometimes trick himself into thinking is cozy is too cramped. He  _ needs _ to get out. He kicks the tangled blankets away, and rolls out of bed. He stumbles on the rug before righting himself and; pacing around the room before turning to the window and watching the rain pelt the glass. 

 

He pulls his sweaty sleep shirt off and throws it on the rumpled bed and looks around for his new jogging shoes, he jaw and mind set. 

 

**_Eddie, what--_ **

 

“You know what’ll make this feel better? Rigorous physical activity.” He grabs socks out of the clean laundry bin and hops from one foot to the other, Venom steadying him when he nearly stumbles into the dresser. He yanks an old college tshirt over his head, and slips into a pain of basketball shorts.

 

**_Your heart is racing and you’re agitated. It’s also 1:48AM._ **

 

“Just a quick run, yeah? I know it’s late and we’re supposed to go in kinda early but I need to do this, Venom. Everything keeps replaying and I’ve got to move.”

 

Eddie picks up his phone before putting it in the nightstand drawer and grabs his keys before moving from the bedroom to the tiny living area. A sweatshirt is still resting over the back of the couch and he grabs it quickly. His bracelets catch on the sleeves as he pulls it on and he feels an irrational amount of annoyance building before Venom slows his movements and helps smooth the fabric over his shoulders. They quietly sink under his skin after and Eddie sends a pulse of thanks before making quick work of the locks on the apartment door. 

 

He takes the stairs two at a time, uncaring of the loud thud of his shoes against the worn wood. There’s enough noise in the building tonight, as always as he descends to the ground floor. Venom’s nervous energy is compounding his own anxiety and he knows he’ll fly as soon as they get out the door.

 

They’re off into the night, and puddles splash onto Eddie’s calves as they jog away from the building. The rain was lighter before but the further they go, it gets heavier. There are less and less people outside and Eddie blinks hard against the rain as it picks up.

 

**_For someone who complained about the previous pair you don’t seem to mind that these shoes will be ruined, too._ ** Venom mentions before spreading over Eddie’s feet and part of his legs to pass off as boots to a passerby. 

 

“One of the many perks you provide,” he huffs in reply, trying to scale the hill they’ve encountered. Eddie isn’t quite as conditioned anymore and he knows is Venom much better but still technically recovering. Their incident with the man antagonizing Mrs. Chen was enough to give Venom a large boost of energy and heal them faster but that was days ago and Eddie got the hint that Venom needed more to continue to thrive. 

 

**_While we are out we can hunt. Let us take over, Eddie._ **

 

The nightmares are still creeping on the edge of Eddie’s mind and they’re halfway up the hill. The splashes from their feet are rhythmic and the beat counters his loud heartbeat. Car headlights flash in his eyes and he winces, gritting his teeth as his perfect stride is broken to move away from the bright lights. 

 

The rain picks up and Eddie closes his eyes, trusting Venom to tell him if he’s going to truly run into something or put himself in danger. His limited senses spread out and he’s somehow aware of the lamp posts coming up on his left, the set of benches when he finally crests the hill, and the cracked cement from the tree roots when he rounds a corner. 

 

His heart is pounding, legs and back strained. Eyes stinging from the rain and sweat running into them and his lungs burn from the exertion.

 

But the pain makes him feel alive. 

 

Eddie pushes himself harder, and opens his eyes again. Venom has steered them towards the water and if Eddie just runs a little faster they’ll be there. 

 

**_You’ve done enough, Eddie. We need to stop or you need to let me take over._ **

 

“No,” he snaps, ignoring the way his calves blare pain like a warning. “Let me do this.”

 

Everything around him narrows until it’s like looking through a tunnel, darkness on the edge of his vision. He snaps back to awareness when Venom jerks their off the road, shooting out from his limbs and torso to yank them out of sight into an alley. His breath is knocked out of him when Venom slams him against a brick wall, and he yells in frustration and anger at Venom and himself. 

 

“We’ve already talked about this. I hate it when you just take control and do shit like this. Put me the fuck down, Venom!”

 

**_No! You are damaging our knees, putting unnecessary strain on our circulatory system. Your neurochemicals are out of balance and too high. You are running from something that isn’t real and there is no danger!_ **

 

“I fucking know that, alright?” Eddie snarls back, feeling utterly ridiculous being plastered against the side of another brick building reminiscent of their first night together. “Y’know, there are better ways to stop me than slamming me against a wall. I don’t like to play so rough.”

 

**_We gave you multiple chances but being rough with you seems to be the only thing that catches your attention,_ ** Venom hisses.

 

The rain isn’t running in rivulets down his face anymore and Eddie cranes his head back to coils twisted into a shelf to shelter him from the rain. He lets out a soft laugh that sounds almost like a sob and lets all of his weight sag against Venom’s hold. All of his anger implodes until he just feels wrung out. He breathes deeply for a few moments until he can bring himself to speak.

 

“You probably don’t even know what it’s like to have nightmares. It’s just a stupid, weak,  _ human _ thing you can’t even understand.”

 

There’s hesitation and then Venom wraps tendrils around Eddie’s arms and squeezes. 

 

**_We have unpleasant memories of the crash, and the lab. Drake’s amusement when they used sounds on us all that caused pain. The instruments they used on our hosts to test how much pain could be tolerated. The starvation and loss of hope. Shame. Other memories from long ago._ **

 

All of Venom’s words pour over and through Eddie and his chest aches from the pain as it flowed through their connection before being abruptly cut off as if they had been shared by mistake. He gasps sharply and his eyes open again, taking in the narrow alleyway cluttered with trash bins and other rubbish instead of the cold blue light of the lab and mocking smiles as shocks of electricity crackled over their body. 

 

**_We can see your nightmares. Sometimes they’re stopped in time but this was very abrupt and you were difficult to wake._ **

 

“Y-you really do that for me?” Eddie smiles a bit in awe and sadness. His fists clench and then Venom slowly covers them with their matter until they relax and tendrils slot between his fingers. 

 

**_We’ll always wake you, Eddie..._ ** Venom says quietly.  **_You have nightmares more often than you think but they weren’t affecting you horribly other than being overly tired. This is the worst one._ **

 

Eddie just hangs his head, his head buzzing and racing a hundred miles per hour. He blinks his eyes open when Venom stretches out to look at him and he flinches under their intense gaze.

 

**“You are afraid of me.”**

 

He knows he takes too long to answer when Venom’s head dips. “N-no. Our brains process things in strange ways, V, and one of them is dreams. Nightmares. We’ve been through a lot in the past few weeks. I will admit it was actually traumatizing to a degree.”

 

Other than the rain there’s just silence and Venom’s feelings seem muted through their bond. Eddie’s not sure what else he can say to make this better but he refuses to feel guilty for a dream. 

 

**“We understand the concept of dreams and don’t blame you. Your subconscious is still fearful and we feel that, Eddie. There is no blame from us.”**

 

“This is still new.”

 

Venom eyes him before sinking back under his skin and gently setting him down on the ground. There’s still enough of them around Eddie to protect him from the worst of rain, shifting until they pass for a hooded jacket in the night. 

 

**_Let’s go out to the water,_ ** Venom says, steering Eddie out of the alley and back to the road where the choppy waves are in their view. 

 

Eddie smiles, lightly tugging on the parts of Venom that surround and shield his face. “Lead on, V.”

 

…..

 

They’re walking through the heavy, wet sand and Eddie lets Venom hurry them along, the anticipation thrumming strongly between them the closer they get to the shore. 

 

“So. You want us to get in the water,” he states more than asks. The storm has abated but the wind is still churning the waves.

**_Do you trust me?_ **

 

“I do, but you know what has helped humans dominate this planet? Yeah, we do crazy shit like willingly drink energy drinks, fry ourselves in what’s essentially a coffin with lightbulbs to get darker skin, and pollute our own planet but we also have a sense of self preservation. There’s sharks in that water. Shit, there’s sea urchins or whatever the fuck with spines or pinchers that could stab me.”

 

**_You wound us, Eddie. Do you really think something as weak as a sting ray could hurt us? Pierce our flesh and reach you?_ ** Vines constrict around Eddie’s chest til it’s just this side of too tight before flicking his check in an admonishing manner.  **_Tell us this; did any of the numerous bullets those police officers aim at us hurt you?_ **

 

Eddie winces. “Okay, I guess not. You’re not wrong.”

 

**_You will learn that we rarely are--_ **

 

“I just had to luck out with the wiseass alien,” Eddie teases, kicking off his shoes. He knows Venom completely covers him but it’s an old habit as they make their way towards the water. 

 

The night is now mild and balmy despite the lingering wind, water lapping at his feet as they stand there. Eddie’s mind drifts back to learning how to swim in the lake near his home as child, and various trips to the ocean as he grew older. Most if not all are pleasant memories but his most recent of water is slamming into it after he thought he’d lost Venom forever. Coughing it from his lungs and struggling to stay afloat in the cold water while fire burned all around him.

 

**_Eddie!_ **

 

Venom’s voice is sharp and even edged with worry and Eddie finds himself sitting on his heels in the sand, arms wrapped around himself. He’s so tense and Venom ripples slowly over his body to until he’s nearly masked. Only his neck and head are free but the tightness of Venom around him is grounding and he feels safe.

 

He feels breathless but realizes Venom is breathing for them both; slowly in and out, and his heartbeat is slowing down is less time than it would normally from a near panic-attack. 

 

**_Slowly. There is nothing to fear here. There is no fire, no Drake or Riot. Just us._ **

 

Eddie feels ashamed but warmed at how patient and kind Venom is being. For all of their snark and harshness Eddie is slowly learning this being truly feels care for him. 

 

“Sorry, bud. I think I’m okay now.”

Venom doesn’t pull away but gives control back to Eddie so he can move them out of sight behind some rocks and plant life before curling up just out of reach of the waves lapping at the shore. 

 

**_The night we finally met there were many interesting things in the water we didn’t have time to try._ ** Eddie watches Venom’s grin widen from where he’s emerged from his right shoulder and hunger that’s not his own unfurls in his stomach.  **_Now we have time._ **

 

“You just want to find more lobster. At least you have good taste,” Eddie laughs and stretches his arms over his head as they step into the shallows. “Remind me to introduce you to sushi.”

 

**_This will be fresher._ **

 

Eddie closes his eyes as Venom fully encompasses him and they dive into the water. His pulse jumps but for a moment they’re just floating in the water together. Through their connection he can feel the slow pulse of water around them and the rush of it in his ears. 

 

_ We can breathe!? _

 

Venom chuckles in their shared space.  **_You didn’t notice before? I am connected to all of your systems, Eddie. Breathing underwater is simple for us._ **

 

Eddie wants to laugh in delight. He’s still nervous about opening his eyes even though there is little reason to be.

 

Not only can he see in the darkness but everything is perfectly in focus and enhanced. It’s almost too overwhelming for his own limited senses but Eddie takes in everything in awe. There’s vegetation swaying in the currents and fish dartling away from them before getting too close. Rocks and caverns surround them and Eddie wants to venture further out to see more.

 

**_No sea urchins yet._ **

 

_ Shut up!  _ Eddie laughs, settling back while Venom propels them forward. There’s anticipation being projected through their bond and the excitement of finally being able to hunt after so long and the joy of feeling strong enough to do so. It makes Eddie feel almost giddy.

 

Tendrils snatch fish almost lazily with no effort before they are snapped between sharp teeth. Eddie still isn’t used to how Venom consumes food like this but he’s so grateful he can’t taste it. 

 

**_You don’t understand the crunch of bone before savoring the juicy marrow, Eddie. Such an abundance of taste receptors but you don’t even use them to their full potential._ **

 

_ I’d rather have some beer-batter fried cod with lemon squeezed over it or maybe grilled salmon. You want raw, unseasoned fish? You’re the one missing out.  _

 

They’re going deeper and deeper into the water and it’s getting colder even though Eddie can’t truly feel it. The sensation gets filtered through their connection but Eddie feels as warm as if he were sitting outside in the afternoon sun. He feels strong and powerful, and Venom gives Eddie control so he’s directing their movements to dive deeper.

 

_ We should be feeling so much pressure from the water right now. Freezing cold. This is amazing, _ he says in awe. Eddie lets their hand travel through plant fronds waving in the water and pauses to twist around and slowly watch the creatures moving around them. He spots movement on a rock shelf and propels them forward when he recognizes a familiar shape.

 

_ Found something crunchy for you.  _

 

Venom’s interest pushes them faster through the water and Eddie snaps out a hand to grab two crabs. The squirm and snap quickly at him but he stretches out one massive palm to watch them skitter back and forth. Venom takes over again to snap both of them up, the loud crunch as teeth crack through their shells almost echoing around them. 

 

**_Outstanding._ **

 

Eddie makes their arm pat their shoulder.  _ You said I have no taste. Now you have to take it back.  _

 

A growl rumbles in their chest but there’s no heat behind it.  **_If we find more of these creatures we will take them home with us._ **

 

 _The only type of crabs that’s okay to bring home with you,_ Eddie snorts at his own joke and feels the mental version of an eyeroll in reply. _But seriously?_ _No. You gotta eat everything here. No takeout; this is basically like a buffet. All you can eat._

 

They bicker back and forth while a strong current pulls them sharply and they’re swept further and deeper into the water. It’s almost fun if not a bit terrifying for a moment until Venom exerts hardly any strength the pull them back into calmer waters. They swim, the worst edge of hunger satisfied for now and just using their time to explore

 

Venom seems to be as enraptured by the scenery as Eddie feels.  **_You say humans have conquered the lands and even fly in the air. It is good you haven’t been able to do the same here._ **

 

_ People want to,  _ Eddie replies. _ There are drills for oil, so much pollution and a lot of garbage ends up in here which hurt the wildlife. I want to see the coral reefs one day before they are completely dead and gone.  _

 

**_You create wonderful yet terrible things, Eddie. At first glance we thought you weak but we’ve learned more. Much more than we wanted to._ **

 

That makes something pang in Eddie’s chest. He knows he’s had nightmares or even panicked like he did earlier from flashbacks of the water but Venom has been relatively silent about what they experienced. 

 

**_We are grateful we are safe for now. You are helping to show us good things about this world._ **

 

_ That’s the plan, V. There’s always going to be shit but at least we’re part of the good shit.  _

 

That gets a curl of amusement from Venom before they rear back and tense, hands curling into sharp claws, a pleased grin stretching across their face.

 

_ What did you see?  _

 

Strong arms and legs push them purposely through the water.  **_A shark will make a wonderful end to our meal_ ** **.**

 

_ Holy shit! Really!? This isn’t a thug in a convenience store; this is real-life predator.  _

 

**_You forget that we too are a predator. One of the best in the galaxy. We’ll show you, Eddie. Feel our power._ **

 

The shark darts out behind a clutch of rocks and plant-life, seeming to size them up before moving closer. Venom whips around and darts out of reach, feeling more like taunting their would be attacker than immediately ending the fight.

 

_ It’s not polite to play with your food,  _ Eddie says, fighting the urge to move away from the shark’s sharp teeth. 

 

Venom slams into the shark, making short work of it when it tries to thrash out of the way and snap back at him. They slam into the shark again, stunning it and it floats listlessly until Venom grabs it. It doesn’t take long to consume their meal, eating and eating until they’re full and finally sated. For now.

 

_ That wasn’t even difficult,  _ Eddie stares at where the shark just was and the little that remains of their dinner. He knows Venom is strong after everything but this was just a light exercise for them.

 

**_No, but still satisfying...and more ethical for you._ **

 

_ Yeah, that and we don’t to need to get linked to a trail of missing people. California is not  _ that _ big. People will notice eventually with all of your late night snacks.  _

 

**_We can eat the ones that notice._ ** Venom laughs.  **_It is getting late, Eddie. We should head back._ **

 

…..

 

They emerge from the water, Venom receding until Eddie is exposed to the air, shivering as it hits his skin. He feels full, lazy and content. He wants to go back home, stretch out in bed and just drift. 

 

“You wanna drive us back?” 

 

**“Gladly.”**

 

Grains of sand billow in large clouds behind them as they run full tilt across the beach on all fours. The nightmare feels eons away and their bond even feels a bit stronger. It’s the Eddie’s felts in weeks; maybe even months. 

 

**_We’re getting stronger, Eddie. Our match is reaching its full potential._ **

 

He lets out a burst of laughter and Venom growls in reply as the city grows closer. There’s a bit of trepidation but what’s left of his fear is wearing away. They’re getting better and there’s very little that can stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to *KrazyFan1* for the idea of V and Eddie going for a late-night swim/hunt. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> If anyone has fun ideas for more snapshots with the bbies, feel free to leave it in a comment! Thanks for reading <3.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg meets an untimely end smashed against the counter when Venom taps a bit too hard and before Eddie can find a cloth to wipe it up, Venom licks up the mess; humming over the crunch of the shell. “Not bad,” Venom says, eyeing the remaining eggs and Eddie playfully shoves their head away.
> 
> “There’s only two left! You’ll love the brownies, I promise.”

Chapter Three

 

“This place is like Mrs. C’s but bigger. More variety, even fresh foods we can get. Vegetables, fruits, meat.” It’ll suck to haul everything home on the bike, but it will be worth it to try out different foods Venom might like.

 

 ** _They have live food for us!?_** Venom moves to coil around Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie feels their excitement sparking through his body. He laughs fondly and steps just inside the store, gaining some looks from the large grin that spreads across his face. 

 

“Not quite, bud, but this place might have another lobster tank. Please don’t take us for an impromptu soak today. I don’t want to buy new high-tops again.”

 

Venom’s silent with what feels like awe as they move them both to take in the large shopping center. People are bustling around with carts, the sound of beeping from the cash registers rings in the air. There are carts of brightly colored fruits and vegetables just a few steps away from the carts and Eddie huffs another laugh again. 

 

“Let’s get started. I’ve got a couple of coupons and a decent budget. Gonna grab a cart.”

 

Eddie gently takes back control and grabs a smaller cart for them. So far he only knows Venom like brains, chocolate and tater tots, and their recent swim added to their potential diet, but a man can not live on those alone.

 

**_Eddie_ ** **,** the affronted growl comes,  **_we would not let you suffer from malnutrition or ‘scurvy’_ ** **,** they say, and Eddie nearly bumps the cart into another shopper from laughing so hard. Venom helps straighten them out at the last second, curiosity bubbling to the surface when they come to a display of blue, red, and yellow fruits. 

 

“I haven’t had strawberries in ages,” Eddie murmurs as he reaches for a carton. “These go really well with chocolate; we could try them.” He picks up a bunch of blueberries when he spots a “Two for $6” sign. 

 

**_Their color is pleasing_ ** and Eddie winces when Venom shares a memory of bright red blood. 

 

“Ugh, no! Completely different taste, man. Blood and chocolate sounds like a D-list vampire movie cocktail.”

 

Someone behind him coughs loudly and Eddie turns to see a woman with a disgusted look on her face before wheeling her cart full of groceries and a crying baby away. He feels Venom recoil at the piercing cry but nothing near as dramatic as the MRI. 

 

**_That tiny creature was loud and annoying..but bite sized._ **

 

“Nope. You already know the rules, V. Keep up that type of talk and I won’t get you any chocolate  _ or  _ tots. I’ll eat a giant salad; nice yummy, crunchy lettuce and tomatoes.” Eddie teases as they grab a bag of aforementioned lettuce and croutons before moving to the meat section.

 

**_Indeed, you may try to eat it, but we’ll need to take a bite of your liver as compensation._ **

 

They’ve developed a bit of banter but Eddie still rubs his side as he imagines Venom taking chomps out of him. 

 

**_Don’t worry, Eddie; your liver can regenerate even without our assistance. You won’t miss it for long._ **

 

Eddie almost collides with another cart again. “Stop that!” he hisses, feeling Venom’s amusement curl through him lazily. 

 

**_So easy to rile up…._ ** Eddie feels Venom slowly slide under his skin until they're stretched out along his back and shoulders, the sensation making a shudder work down his spine. **_We will be good for now. Show us the meat you kept talking about._ **

 

“That’s what she said,” he quips back, and instead of answering, Venom moves them too fast over to the fresh deli where a butcher is cutting into slabs of slightly bloody beef. 

 

The smells of the meat make Eddie’s mouth water and he swallows thickly as Venom takes in the sights. 

 

_ There’s a bit of everything here.  _ Eddie thinks, though he’s still getting used to talking silently like this.  _ He’s cutting that into steaks, but over on the other side there is seafood. That’s pricey so we’ll maybe get just enough for dinner tonight and then supplement the rest of the week with cheaper foods.  _

 

**_Ask for a free sample, Eddie. The meat is still dead, but still better than you ruining it._ **

 

“Hey!” he grumbles, drawing the butcher’s attention. “Er, that came out wrong; heh. Hi. Um, still just looking.”

 

That earns them a raised eyebrow but a smile and a brief overview of the specials going on today. The bay scallops and panko-crusted shrimp are on sale, while steak and pork ribs are $1.50/pound cheaper than usual. 

 

_ Ribs sound good,  _ Eddie muses; thinking of the unopened bottle of barbeque sauce he has at the apartment.  _ Cooking things doesn’t  _ ruin _ them. It keeps me safe from bacteria and whatever else is lurking in uncooked meat. _

 

**_We are more than enough to protect your immune system from simple e. coli and salmonella, Eddie. Since we’ve gained strength, we’ve improved your health and protected you. You should thank us with that steak. Uncooked._ **

 

Eddie barely keeps himself from wincing at the imagery. “I think I know what I’d like. Two steaks, and then eight shrimp, please.”

 

**_A mere snack but better than the ribs. They have too little meat and too much fat._ **

 

“Don’t we all,” he mutters, smiling as his packaged items are handed over the counter to him. “Brains are pretty much all fat and water but you love ‘em. We need to broaden your horizons; refine that palate. What kind of host would I be if I didn’t treat my other half once in awhile?”

 

There’s a long beat of silence and Eddie pauses in his brief trip to the bread aisle before scooting their cart out of the way.  _ Venom? _

 

**_You are already exceptional because no one has tolerated us, let alone thought to treat us at all. You are going out of your way to explore these things with us, Eddie._ **

 

Eddie’s face heats and he smiles softly, curling his hand around the back of his neck where Venom is currently resting. “You’re still getting better, and we’ve got to do something to find the best food source for you. If this doesn’t work and we still need to hunt then, yeah, I’m still coming to terms with that and it’s difficult but I want you to be as healthy as you can and thrive, V. We’re together in this, right?” 

 

Venom stays quiet for a moment, and Eddie hesitates, noticing a little table where an employee has various samples to try. He asks for a couple pieces of teriyaki chicken and then garlic steak. He bites into the garlic, savoring the tang of the spices on his tongue and hums as he steers the cart away with one hand. He rounds a corner down an empty aisle and holds the other piece close to the collar of his jacket, and Venom slides over his neck and pokes their head out just enough to snatch the bite of chicken. 

 

The sensation of movement makes Eddie shudder and Venom pauses for a moment in chewing to glance at him before sliding back under his jacket and sinking back into his skin.

 

“What did ya think of the taste?”

 

**_Not bad. Still dead, but interesting flavors. Wouldn’t mind more…._ **

 

They make their way down another aisle and then another. A loaf of bread, chips, and an obscene amount of frozen potatoes land in the cart; Eddie stopping his perusal of the food multiple times when a colorful box of cereal or photo on a bag of rice catches Venom’s attention. More than once they take control of Eddie’s hands to touch the smooth surface of a jar of honey or a fluffy dish towel that’s near the small household section at the end of the food aisles. Venom’s curiosity makes affection swell in Eddie’s chest and he bites at his lip when Venom pokes out their head to glance at him when they’re not in sight of the other busy shoppers.

 

**“What?”** they hiss softly, and Eddie shrugs.

 

“It’s just kinda cool, ya know? Watching someone explore different things.” Eddie turns their cart back around and heads towards the baking section. “We’re not constantly rushing around and we’re getting used to each other. There’s time to be silly and touch every-freaking-thing in a grocery store and argue about how fatty pork ribs are.”

 

Eddie cups the top of Venom’s head and pushes them gently back against his shoulder before grabbing a box of brownie mix. “Getting a little bold poppin’ out like that. Eyes, ears, and cameras are everywhere.”

 

**_There are so many things to see!_ **

 

“Yeah, well we barely convinced the world you don’t exist anymore and all that hard work will go to waste if you don’t stay inside of me!”

 

Venom huffs something like a laugh before curling around Eddie’s neck and squeezing very lightly.  **_We have enough self-preservation--_ **

 

“Do you though!?”

 

**_\--and we will eat anyone who tries to harm us._ **

 

Eddie laughs. “That’s it, I’m taking the meat back to the deli  _ and _ making you a salad for dinner!”

 

He feels Venom swell in his chest similar to the moment before they manifest in their full form, before they stop at the last minute. It makes his stomach swoop, and Eddie sways a bit on his feet before Venom steadies them; a growl building up and Eddie swears he feels his bones vibrate. 

 

**_So insufferable. Just for that we will stay up all night and watch Netflix all week._ **

 

Recently they’ve learned that if Venom stays active all night while Eddie sleeping it can disrupt his sleeping cycles and make him feel groggy, similar to getting too much sleep. It’s a weird feeling and Eddie immediately backtracks.

 

_ When I’m grumpy and have no sleep you get irritable too. Lose-lose situation, bud. _

 

They bicker all the way to the checkout lane, getting in line behind the woman with the baby and cart from before. The baby is cooing, pudgy little hands grabbing two bags of Doritos in the carts in the check-out lane and waving them before one drops to the floor, while the other nearly makes it into an already filled grocery bag. Their mother sighs with a tired smile but puts both bags back quickly before the baby tries to grab another treat again; a Kit Kat bar this time.

 

Eddie feels Venom turn his head to keep watching.  **_See? You are just like that human: trying to deprive me of necessary energy._ **

 

That surprises a loud laugh out of him and the woman, recognizing him from before, makes a weird face again and scans her groceries faster. 

 

_ Then you’re the spoiled baby grabbing things and being  _ naughty,  _ V. I’ll put you in time out when we get back.  _

 

**_We'd like to see you try._ **

 

A tendril curls down Eddie’s sleeve, and he picks on Venom’s intent to grab a couple more bars of chocolate to dump into their cart as if they weren’t about to buy out the equivalent of Mrs. Chen’s chocolate section. Eddie cups his hand and Venom pushes against his palm for a moment before settling there. Tendrils shift and curl around his fingers before squeezing. Eddie smiles and squeezes back, the two of them just taking comfort for a moment before the person behind him clears their throat when it’s finally Eddie’s turn at the scanner. 

 

Venom lets go of Eddie’s hand but wraps around his wrist just under the end of his sleeve,and Eddie smiles at the curiosity flowing from him as he shows Venom how the machine scans the barcodes on the packages, and the little beep the follows is annoying but of course not harmful. They make quick work of the groceries and head out of the store.

 

“Definitely wasn’t planning on buying this much,” Eddie says as he makes his way back to his bike. His larger backpack is folded up in the seat and whatever still might not fit in the bag will be fine in the seat for now. 

 

**“We can get started on eating this now, Eddie. That will save room!** ” Quicker than anything, Venom snags a chocolate bar and it’s devoured in seconds, foil and all; turning a wide, chocolate covered grin towards Eddie. 

 

“I can’t take you anywhere, can I?” Eddie smiles, moving the bags into his backpack and throwing it on, the weight of it lessening as Venom moves into his shoulders and back, more of them wrapping around his torso as Eddie pulls on his helmet. 

 

**“We’re always together, Eddie. So, yes; we do have to go everywhere.”**

 

“Smartass.”

 

**_“Dumb_ ** **ass!”**

 

Eddie rolls his eyes with a grin, and hops onto the bike, protesting when Venom takes control of his hands and arms to rev the bike to make it roar. 

 

“Hey now, this is a leisurely drive home and not a life or death situation. You got money for traffic tickets?”

 

A beat of silence.  **_No….._ **

 

“Exactly; s’what I thought. Before you even think about it we can’t rob bad guys for money to pay them.”

 

**_Fine, Eddie. You can be a good little baby and drive slowly. Make sure to slow down when the light turns yellow; last time you sped up through every light to get here._ **

 

He throws back his head and laughs, finally kicking off and leaving the lot to pull onto the street into busy traffic. “I’ll drive extra slow just for you, V.”

 

**_Then the meat will spoil and you’ll spend more money ordering food. That’s_ ** **dumb** **_, Eddie._ **

 

They weave in and out of traffic, Venom handling the steering when Eddie get distracted by their banter and trying to talk Venom out of cutting cars off when the traffic slows down to a near crawl. Eddie feels light and happy, smiling easily as they alternate between bickering back and forth or explaining the differences between the various cars and buildings they pass by on the way back to the apartment. 

 

Having a symbiote makes carrying heavy things upstairs much easier ( **We could have climbed the building and gone through the window!** ) and soon all the groceries except the meats and box of brownie mix are left on the counter.

 

Venom drifts closer to the box and a few tendrils grasp it and hold it aloft.  **“Brownies?”**

 

“Chocolate chip ones,” Eddie says with a smile, searching cabinets for a bowl and then mixing spoon. “We can start on this.”

 

There’s a few eggs left in the fridge and Eddie holds one up for Venom. He cracks the egg and tosses the shell into the empty brownie box. “Wanna try?”

 

More of Venom’s upper body forms and two hands reach out. Eddie points to the carton and both hands gently pull out an egg. “Yep! Just tap it lightly on the counter and pull it apart like I did.”

 

The egg meets an untimely end smashed against the counter when Venom taps a bit too hard and before Eddie can find a cloth to wipe it up, Venom licks up the mess; humming over the crunch of the shell.  **“Not bad,”** they say, eyeing the remaining eggs an Eddie playfully shoves their head away.

 

“There’s only two left! You’ll love the brownies, I promise.”

 

Eddie guides Venom’s hand this time and they crack the egg successfully. He hands Venom a spatula and they stir the mixture slowly before it’s poured into a glass pan, then settled inside the oven. Eddie glances at Venom when they rest their head on his shoulder, watching him set the timer for thirty minutes. 

 

**“Now what do we do?”**

 

“It’ll take a bit. Might as well relax,” Eddie replies, walking to the sunken couch and flopping backwards onto it. His phone dings a couple times back-to-back and he swipes it open to see two texts from Anne, one from a lead about their meeting this weekend, and ten emails from work. He plays with his phone for awhile, texting Anne back about possibly meeting up with Dan next week, and playfully wrestles with Venom who threads through his fingers and tries to put random emojis in between his words. Time passes by quickly until the timer on his phone rings.

 

**“The brownies are ready!”** Venom calls and Eddie yelps as he’s moved fluidly into a standing position in under five seconds, making them stroll across the small living area to the oven.

 

“Lemme, get an oven mitt on first, ya goof!” Eddie says, and Venom slides eagerly over his shoulders and forms a head with wide eyes as Eddie sets the pan onto the cutting board. “They are fresh from the oven, and I don’t want a burned tongue. Even if you can instantly heal it, V.”

 

If it’s possible for a symbiote to pout Eddie is pretty sure he just witnessed it, Venom deflating and wrapping around his shoulders with a drawn out sigh. Eddie relents a bit and cuts a couple squares, and sets them on the board next to the pan. 

 

“Be careful, and I did try to warn you--”

 

The first brownie disappears in a second, but Venom pauses and becomes perfectly still in the air. A few seconds pass and Eddie almost starts to worry Venom  _ did  _ burn themselves but then they go back in and eat the second brownie with more care, seeming to savor it before gulping it down. 

 

Tendrils erupt from Eddie and wrap around him in a tight hug, Eddie gasping as Venom moves in close to bump their head under his chin.

 

**_You are the best human._ **

 

It’s said with true affection shining in the back of Eddie’s mind and he fills with warmth, watching in silence as Venom forms a hand and cuts more pieces. “J-just takes a dessert for you to say that, huh?”

 

**_Like we said earlier, you actually care and share things with us. You don’t even expect anything in return, Eddie._ **

 

A piece of brownie is held in front of Eddie lips, and he takes it; popping the piece in his mouth which is almost this side of too-warm but it tastes amazing. He sucks in a breath to cool it down a bit and watches Venom divide the pan in half, quickly taking care of their share.

 

They stand there in the kitchen, Eddie quiet as he watches Venom pull his phone over and flip through it; sharing thoughts about recipes for the meat they bought. Eddie reaches out and gently cups his hand over the back of Venom’s head and they pause, turning to look at him before grinning and looking back at the phone.

 

Eddie smiles back, his mind beginning to fill with all of the things he wants to show Venom so he can get the chance to feel that warmth again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think. If you have suggestions for more 'moments' they can share, please let me know. :)


End file.
